


Confusing.

by thedrabbler



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Rose is mentioned, Scorbus, gay af like me tho, i love rose but scorbus tho, like always, rose mistreated my baby during most of tcc so i cant see scorose at all i'M SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrabbler/pseuds/thedrabbler
Summary: in which character a tries to get character b jealous but character b is nonchalant about the whole thing and character a is dumbfounded. (pairing: scorbus)- published on my tumblr ( @thedrabbler )- warning: NOT REREAD/ EDITED yet. it's late oml but i just had to upload.





	Confusing.

“Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose-Granger Weasley,” Scorpius stated, chest puffed out in pride and quirky smirk seemingly tattooed onto his countenance.

His gaze is fixated on the silhouette of a boy, maybe 3 (or 10) inches shorter than him, standing a bit in front of him.

Albus was the male’s name, and he replied, albeit a bit annoyed, “I heard you the first time.” His attention was trained on the luminescence charm that he’d been practicing continuously, ever since his best friend had first whizzed into the room, running _on_ and _on_ about his courageous act.

“You haven’t commented about it though,” Scorpius retaliated, lips pursed into a bitter pout. “I was hoping for a little more.. you know.. support.” _‘Bullpoop’,_ was a more accurate depiction of what Scorpius had been thinking.

According to the approximately 32 articles he’d read on blogs that muggle teenagers fed of on, Albus was supposed to be fuming and making his way over to smother Scorpius in his long awaited for kisses.

Albus, instead, had been goofing around with that magical stick.

“I said 'congrats’ when you first walked in,” Albus finally stopped his ministrations and whipped his head around to shoot Scorpius an incredulous look.

He couldn’t understand the boy, really. Rose had treated Scorpius so unfairly since they’d met, all because of the last name he bore, and he still fancied _her_? Let alone _dared_ to ask her out? Albus felt nothing short from bewilderment; maybe he was even perplexed.

Scorpius returned the expression surfacing on Albus’s visage. “You’re usually more lively than that,” he mumbled, his arms folded themselves across his chest and he eluded an indignant huff.

Where was the emotion? Forget jealousy, Albus seemed to not even care! Was this a test for their possible _love life_ or a test for their _friendship_?

“Well I’m bloody tired today so if you could leave me alone,” Albus barked back, eyes narrowed into lethal slits, before he pivoted around on his heels and stomped away angrily towards his more than welcoming bed.

If he heard about his cousin _one more time_ in that sickeningly sweet voice Scorpius always saved for when he spoke for her, his ears might start bleeding. Why? There seemed to be an imaginary rock prodding at his heart, forcing the blood to find a direction to gush out of.

Okay, so _maybe_ it wasn’t the _full_ truth that he was annoyed because Scorpius liked a girl who was nothing but rude in return, he also might be annoyed because he’d been throwing so many hard to miss hints out there, practically screaming, _'Hey, Scorpius, I’m pretty sure our relationship is far past friendship!’_

“Woah there, mate,” Scorpius’s plan had left his train of thought and he was now more concerned on why his best friend was acting so unlike himself. Was he so caught up wanting more that he prioritized it over the person _most important_ to him?

Usually Scorpius was so up to date with Albus’s life that he could immediately draw an accurate speculation of what was exact running through the brunette’s mind. Which is why it _frightened_ him when he couldn’t put together why Albus was so sour. “What’s got your knickers in a bunch?”

The question was foreign to Albus too. He usually doesn’t have to explain himself when he’s in a mood. Had Scorpius really not read all the signs Albus had practically _painted_ across his _forehead_ for most of their time spent together? “Really?”

The look Scorpius shot Albus should have been more than enough of an answer but he added a, “Cereal,” just to be safe. The atmosphere was not one to be associated with jokes, but Scorpius _spoke_ in a language that based upon them. Lame jokes, to be exact. Thankfully, Albus didn’t seem to be phased by the pun.

“For Merlin’s sake, Scorpius,” Albus cried out, arms flailed to further display his distress. This might as well be his last chance to do it, so why not right? 

His nimble fingers found there way up Scorpius's chest, one set curled around a broad shoulder, and another set crumpled the emerald tie that had loosely hung about Scorpius's neck when he yanked the taller male down. 

It was too sudden for Scorpius to reply to immediately. His brain shut off for a second, and he could only delve himself in the feeling of _ecstasy_. The imperfectly perfect roughness of Albus's chapped lips molded against his smooth pair, left him wanting more again. His hands rested against Albus's prominent hip bones, when his mind finally registered a logical set of actions to follow, and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Albus's thoughts were swarmed with so many different emotions and questions, but he saved that for when the two had parted. His right hand loosened it's deadly grip on Scorpius's tie, though the latter only minded Albus's retreat. He opened his mouth to protest but the shorter of the two got the first word out, "I.. What?" He was as baffled as Scorpius, apparently. 

Scorpius was trying to sort out the mixed signals he’d received in a matter of 15 minutes. Had Albus really been nonchalant or was that just a cover? Had he _wanted_ to kiss Scorpius or was that just a clever way of silencing him? Albus had resorted to that before, when he'd been studying for an exam and Scorpius had been explaining how a 'soda machine' worked. 

"I thought.. Rose?" Albus asked, cheeks inevitably flushed with a rosy hue. He struggled to keep his gaze locked with Scorpius's when all he wanted to do was _melt_ into a puddle and evaporate into _nothingness_. 

"She rejected me. Didn't want her anyways," Scorpius answered, finally being able to see Albus's well-hid insecurities. Then again, it was Scorpius. He was as oblivious as a starfish. 

"That means.." Albus trailed off, the end of his fragment a pitch higher than the start, showing his hopefulness. Was Scorpius implying what he thought? 

"Yes," out came the immediate reply from Scorpius, hands that still clutched to Albus in desperation. He just wanted to claim those plump lips for himself again.

Albus had to bite back a smile, the slight pain he felt on the lower part of his torso, due to Scorpius's tightening grip, was dismissed. "Splendid." 

Scorpius surged forward, a relieved sigh almost escaping him. Or maybe it did escape him. He wasn't too sure. He was pretty occupied making out with the beauty before him.


End file.
